


Burning

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Office AU [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Emotional Hurt, Guilt, Human, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Underage Masturbation, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloodshed's knows it's wrong and as guilty as it makes him feel, he can't help himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning

How could this have happened? How could he have let this happen?! Damn it, he never should have let her walk home with him! If he hadn’t, he wouldn’t have hugged her goodbye and he wouldn’t have…! He never would have…!  
  
He was fortunate enough that his mother was dead asleep and his father was still at work. It gave Bloodshed the chance to run into the bathroom and lock the door without anyone asking him what was wrong.  
  
Nothing was really wrong, if he were to be honest with him. Well, to him, everything was wrong. His only friend, Thornstriker, who had he met in their honors English class, had walked home with him that day for the first time. Of course, he had been utterly nervous that such a pretty girl like her would agree to walk with him. It didn’t help that he had a major crush on her.   
  
He never said anything about it. He was way too scared. Besides, if she rejected him, it would be the end of their friendship and he would basically lose the only friend he had ever had. He couldn’t have had that.   
  
It didn’t help either that people would make fun of him and bully him relentlessly if word got out that an outcast like him was rejected by a pretty girl like her. He was already bullied enough by others because he was all small and scrawny. If he were to be rejected…  
  
But he didn’t have to worry about it. He would never tell her. Especially not after something as horrifying as this.   
  
After she hugged him goodbye, her soft, delicate body pressing close up against him, it was to his horror that he had gotten an erection after she let go. He couldn’t say goodbye as well as he would have liked to, simply muttering to her before running inside to hide in his bathroom.   
  
This couldn’t have been happening. At least that’s what he thought as he freed his erection from its confinements. Fuck, this was so wrong! And now he had to take care of the issue, as mortifying as it was to think about.   
  
He had had only a few wet dreams before (he could still call the first time he had a year and a half ago, as horrific and embarrassing as it was), but he would usually climax shortly before waking up. But now he was almost fourteen and he had never had to masturbate before. Until now after getting a hard-on from a stupid hug!  
  
Bloodshed groaned as he wrapped a hand around his length, pumping it as fast as he could. He wanted it to go away. It shouldn’t have even been there! It was just a hug! A simple hug. Her thin arms wrapping around his shoulders, pressing her soft, delicate, petite frame into him, murmuring a sweet, friendly good-bye into his ear with that gorgeous accent of hers… And the next thing he knew, heat pooled down in his groin and it was up.  
  
He let out a soft moan as he continued to stroke himself at the memory. Damn it, why?! Why did he have to think about that?! It was a hug! A hug that he had very much enjoyed, getting horny like a stupid brat… But he liked her. He liked her so much…  
  
He closed his eyes tightly, allowing himself just to think about her. She had been the first person to be nice to him. His entire life, he had never had anyone he could call “a friend.” Not in elementary school or middle school, except this year in the eighth grade. She was kind to him, treated him as an equal instead of some kind of reject. She partnered up with him in class. She ate lunch with him. When she could, she would even hang out with him after school.   
  
She was so pretty too… Straight, smooth, light brown hair that came down to her shoulders with gorgeous big bright blue eyes, wearing glasses that made her all the cuter… A thin and small frame that showed she couldn’t hurt a fly… She was just so pretty.  
  
And that accent… Bloodshed groaned as he thought of it, the heat spreading throughout his body. Fuck, how he adored that light, pleasing accent. She came here from England after her parents died in a fire, meaning that she and her older brother were living with their grandparents here. But she still had that wonderful, beautiful accent… Damn it!  
  
He jumped when his phone, which he had dropped on the sink counter, suddenly vibrated. His eyes widened in horror when he saw it was Thornstriker trying to call him. Oh fuck, why now?! Was she trying to make him feel guilty for this?!  
  
But he ignored it, shutting his eyes tightly as he continued to jerk himself off, wanting to finish as quickly as possible. He felt horrid for doing this while thinking of her. He was an outcast, a loser. She was… perfect. It was like he was defiling her, masturbating while thinking of her.   
  
He just let the phone ring, though eventually she left a message. Biting his bottom lip and against his better judgment, he picked up the phone and held it to his ear, playing the message as his other hand still jerked away at his now leaking arousal.  
  
 _“Hello, Bloodshed,”_  the voicemail said, Bloodshed moaning softly. He loved it when she said his name. It just sounded so wonderful… She made him feel good about himself… Fuck…  
  
 _“I just wanted to ask if you were all right. You looked a little pale before you went inside your house. Are you sick?”_  
  
He could listen to her talk for hours. She had the most beautiful voice in the world and it was making him even hotter than before. His entire body felt like it was on fire. He liked her so much… He just wanted her and only her. She didn’t make him feel like an outcast, like some unwanted freak.   
  
“Thornstriker…!” he panted, feeling his need to release coming close. Just a bit more…! Only a bit more…!  
  
 _“Could you call me when you get this message? I’m worried about you… See you tomorrow at school, okay? Bye, Bloodshed.”_  
  
Just as the voicemail ended, Bloodshed stiffened and groaned out her name, his vision fading white for a moment as he released into the toilet, hissing as the burning white essence hit the water and a bit of the toilet seat.  
  
Shit… He had used her voice to cum. He felt horrible for doing something like that. And he had climaxed when she said his name…  
  
He put down the phone, rubbing his eyes. He glanced down at his hand, wincing at the sight of the cum on it. He quickly grabbed some paper towels, wiping off his hand and the toilet seat with it before throwing it in the toilet and flushing it. Then he washed his hand, shaking his head. He couldn’t believe that he had just done that. Masturbated while thinking of his only friend… that angel of a girl…  
  
He slumped to the ground, bringing his legs to his chest and burying his face in his knees. He was such a freak, a loser. How could he have done such a thing? About his only friend? He was an awful person. But he liked her… He liked her so much… She was so nice to him. She treated him like a friend, an equal. She made him feel important, that he wasn’t just some kind of mistake…  
  
And how did he thank her? He sullied her by using her as masturbation material. He bit his bottom lip, feeling water burn the corners of his eyes. He was such a coward… Such a weakling…  
  
“I’m sorry…” he whimpered out softly. “Thornstriker… I’m so… I’m sorry…”


End file.
